Caught off Guard
by krispykrunchee
Summary: Marshall Lee and Gumball have always been homies but also each other's nemesis. What happens if Marshall Lee confesses to Gumball?


Gumball released a heavy sigh as he thoughtlessly kneaded the dough in his hands. Something has been bothering him since last week and it was not something he could easily solve using encyclopedias or science. It involved something more complicated.

Marshall Lee confessed to him. Or so he thinks.

Two weeks ago, the Vampire King called him out in the middle of a baking experiment claiming it was something important. Gumball, who was used to Marshall Lee's antics, unknowingly went with him with the notion that he was probably going to show him his masterpiece of a booger which he picked out of his nose.

"Can you make this quick? I have more important things to attend to." Gumball huffed impatiently.

"Woah now, Bubba. Spare me at least five minutes of your time. I know there are other things you'd rather fill your head with but all I'm asking for is five minutes." Marshall Lee chided and scratched the back of his neck, peeking at Gumball's face. Gumball rolled his eyes with annoyance. Gumball always had a wide range of expression to show towards Marshall Lee and Marshall Lee _loved _seeing all those expressions. He loved the way Gumball's face would light up whenever he'd pull out a successful attempt at cookies. Gumball also had a cute expression when angered, his brows furrowing with a slight pout on his face. Marshall Lee _almost _felt guilty, but he loved bothering Gumball since that was the only way he could get his attention.

"Well, make it quick."

"I like you."

"Well, I don't. If this is another one of your pranks, it won't work."

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"We're getting there to be quite honest."

"To be honest, you're lame and unpopular with the girls. I don't even know why Fionna likes you. I mean, have you seen what you're wearing?"

"If you just called me out to make fun of me, then I'm better off going back to the palace."

Marshall Lee chuckled in amusement. He loved seeing the annoyed face Gumball pull since he loves how that face is only directed to him. Marshall wanted to see the different expressions Gumball could show him. "But Bubba, I like you." Gumball turned around and glared at him, "Stop saying you like me because all you do is insult me! Like what you did just now. No one would believe your confession after you insult their appearance like that." Gumball glared as Marshall Lee laughed amusedly.

"Dude, you don't get it, do you? I _like_ like you."

"Shut up, I'm going back. "

_Oh no, he's leaving. _Marshall Lee hovered towards him and stopped in front of him. Desperate situations required desperate solutions.

"Like have sex with you until you're hoarse from moaning kind of like."

Gumball's mouth hanged open, he was speechless. He paused, taking a moment to register what his nemesis just said. He looked at the Vampire King in the eye, looking for any sign of mischief since this was totally out of character for the Vampire King. Marshall Lee looked back at him with determination. Good lord, he was not kidding. Marshall Lee loved to push his buttons, but it never ventured as far as sex. The current relationship they have is akin to that of a cat and a mouse they were sworn enemies. Marshall Lee was always up to no good, and he was not good company, especially with Gumball since he does nothing but agitate him. Furthermore, _Marshall Lee is a guy. _Gumball always had the impression that he liked Fionna since he loved teasing her. Marshall Lee always competed with him for Fionna's attention and now he's claiming that he likes him. Gumball's mind short-circuited. He couldn't come up with something to retort since Marshall Lee's confession was beyond his expectations.

Gumball started sweating nervously. There was an awkward silence in the air and there was an unreadable expression on Marshall Lee's face. Gumball screamed internally. First, he always gets insulted by the person he dislikes, and his nemesis just told him he wanted to have sex with him. Second, he was not even sure if Marshall Lee was bisexual or gay for that matter.

Marshall Lee scratched his head and looked at his watch. "Whoops, look at the time! That's five minutes. You probably don't want your cookies to burn." Gumball was suddenly pulled back into reality. His face felt hot. There was too much information running through his head, and Marshall Lee stirred his thoughts more. He might be getting a migraine.

"So, what's your response?"

"My head aches."

"Nice. That's because your head is full of me. But that won't be the only one I'm going to fill."

Gumball felt embarrassed. He wished he could retort, but nothing was coming up. Embarrassment turned to anger. It was a defense mechanism he developed after all the months Marshall Lee invested in teasing him. "Dude, just shut up!" Gumball stormed away before Marshall Lee could see the look on his face which is a darker shade of pink right now. As he stormed off back to the palace, he could hear the Marshall Lee laugh in the distance, clearly entertained with the turn of events. Gumball felt a strong gust of wind as a dark shadow loomed above him. Marshall Lee has shifted into a bat and was ready to explore the Land of Ooo.

One thing struck his mind after Marshall Lee's confession: _Why did it seem like he was going to take up a demon dick up his ass? _

Back into the present, Fionna accompanied Gumball into a picnic date and he seemed to find the blue skies _very _interesting, considering all he did for the past 30 minutes was look up at the sky. She felt as if he was physically there with her, but his thoughts were off somewhere. Usually, Gumball would excitedly show her the cream puffs he has made, or the new cinnamon rolls he has been creating but all he's done since they've arrived was look at the sky. It was not the first time this has occurred though. The past few days she'd drop by the palace, Gumball seemed flustered and nervous. He was out of it and he always seemed to be in deep thought.

"Gumball?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Liar. You've been very quiet. Did I do something wrong?"

There was no response and Fionna worriedly looked at Gumball. Gumball was in a deep trance and she's had enough of this one-sided conversation. She stood up and threw a hook at Gumballs' shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"I don't like this! You invited me to hang out, but I don't feel like we're hanging out! Do you want me to call Marshall Lee so you can be lively again?"

Gumball felt his stomach churn. The fact that Fionna considered calling Marshall Lee to liven up his mood, just shows that Marshall Lee's company made things between them more entertaining and more chaotic than the usual polite company Gumball was used to. He has been pondering about the Vampire King's confession for the past days and he was not ready to face him. He occasionally thought of Marshall Lee as a friend whenever he was being nice to him. It was shown in quirky but touching ways like how Marshall Lee would always offer the last piece of strawberry to Gumball or listen to his rants about running a whole kingdom. Marshall Lee is the type of bro who would unconditionally support him with his baking experiments despite never knowing what they taste like. Yet, Marshall Lee is also the type of asshole who throws freshly baked pies at Gumball's face. Whenever they were alone, Marshall Lee was slightly mean, but he could be quite soft. Their relationship involved insulting each other and bickering around to the point of them being_ this _close to calling quits on their friendship, but they always found a way to go back to each other. There was also the aspect of his sexuality. Gumball admits his younger version used to have a crush on Fionna, but the aspect of him hesitating over Marshall Lee's confession also puzzled him. Why couldn't he say no? He was confused.

Gumball sighed, "Anyone but him, please."

"How rude." A familiar voice called out and Gumball felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna cheered excitedly. Marshall Lee was covered from head to toe to protect himself from the sun. Marshall Lee tipped his baseball hat forward as a gesture of acknowledgement towards Fionna but Gumball did not dare look his way.

"Your Majesty, hey." A voice whispered beside his ear and he felt a tingle down his spine. Gumball stiffened immediately as blood rushed to his cheeks. Marshall Lee chuckled softly and placed his hand inside the basket, looking for something in a shade of red. His face perked up when he found a cupcake topped with pink icing.

"So, what's up, Fi? Is Gumball on his period again?" Marshall Lee teased with a huge grin to his face, an elongated canine peeking out whenever he grinned. Gumball clenched his fists. The audacity of Marshall Lee to make him this confused. He has never felt this confused. Running a kingdom was easier than this since he felt like Marshall Lee ruined their friendship-or whatever they have.

Marshall Lee looked over to Gumball. Gumball didn't look like he has been sleeping. He's sporting a pale complexion and there were bags under his eyes. Marshall Lee grew concerned, furrowing his brows in worry. "Bubba?" Marshall Lee reached a hand out to touch Gumball's forehead.

There was a loud slap in the air. Marshall Lee's eyes widened in surprise. Gumball just slapped his hand away. He was used to Gumball hitting him from his previous antics but the expression on Gumball's face crushed his heart. That was the first time he's seen that expression on Gumball's face. There was anger and fear in Gumball's eyes. Gumball's eyes also widened-for a moment, he saw a pained expression in Marshall Lee's eyes-only for him to look away. "You disgust me."

Marshall Lee felt as if his heart was torn apart. There was a loud ringing in his head as he took in what just happened.

He was disgusting.

**AN: I'm out here making an AT fanfic when it's long over, but I've always wanted to write about the both of them. I'm not very confident with my English, especially with regards to my tenses so if you see any please point it out.**


End file.
